


High Alpha

by MacShea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Jensen, Beta Misha, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Richard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The North American High Alpha is retiring. Alpha's will fight to take his place until one stands victorious. What happens when an enigma wins. Who can they trust when so many want to see them fail? Can a new family member be the key to their future or the lie that brings about their destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these wonderful people, I'm just borrowing their names and faces.

Jared stood with his adopted father, Pack Alpha Devon MacShea as North American High Alpha Alan Ackles called the contest contestants into assembly. The large hall grew quiet as hundreds of werewolves took notice of the Alphas walking into the center of the courtyard. These Alphas were the cream of the crop, and occasionally they were true Alphas, the ruling class of the were population. For most Alphas, simply popping a knot was enough to be considered alpha, but the true meaning of the word was “Leader”. True Alphas had the ability to control their pack through overtly dominate will or magick passed through the blood as the Elders saw fit to call it. A True Alpha was rare, but it was being circulated that this time, one was down there, one stood among the others in a fight to become the next High Alpha.

Jared knew someone’s eyes were on him, and it took every ounce of strength he possessed to stand there and tolerate it. His inner wolf was demanding he turn and find the source of the irritation. Snapping his gaze up, he realized the retiring High Alpha was speaking to him, his adoptive father having made his introduction.

“Jared Padalecki, Second Alpha of the Southern Texas pack, are you an Alpha First Born as your Alpha has claimed?”

“Yes, High Alpha. My family died in a vicious fire when I was a young pup; however, I was the Alpha First Born as my older brother was a Beta. I have been raised by my pack to take my Pack Alpha’s place from the moment I was brought into his home after the fire as he had no Alpha offspring of his own.”

“You are not mated? Have the doctors proven you are a fertile Alpha?”

“Yes, I was seen by your own physician this very morning.”

“I accept your right to fight,” the High Alpha proclaimed. “I would like to...”

“High Alpha!” a female voice rose out from the crowd, “I object to Jared Padalecki’s right to be in this competition.”

“Under what right?” the High Alpha yelled out as the hooded female strolled forward, flanked by two males Betas, one a blonde with green eyes and the second with dark haired and blue eyes, followed by a male omega that possessed eyes the color of amber holding a young pup and beside him were two teenage boys.

“His Pack Alpha is sponsoring him as his adopted son because the Pack Alpha is claiming no Alpha offspring. He is a liar. Alpha MacShea of the Southern Texas Pack is my father, and I am very much an Alpha,” the woman snarled as she threw back the hood of her cape, causing a gasp to echo through the hall. She was beautiful, with long raven colored hair and bright emerald green eyes.

“Alpha females are a rarity and almost always infertile,” the High Alpha stated.

“Almost always, yes. However, the three children being escorted by my Omega are mine. I carried them. My oldest was sired by first mate, Jensen; my second born is to my Omega, who like myself is a rarity in being an Omega with fertile semen, the youngest by my second Beta, Misha. Both myself and their fathers will agree to blood testing to prove my statement if their scent isn’t proof enough.”

The High Alpha looked over the small familial pack and turned his gaze upon Alpha MacShea and Alpha Padalecki. “Pack Alpha MacShea, you have lied to this assembly. What do you say to the accusations presented by your daughter?”

“She is no daughter of mine,” Alpha MacShea snarled to the girl. “Female Alphas are abominations. I should have drowned her as a pup the minute I realized what she was. I have disowned her. Jared is my heir, not that thing that has been playing Alpha, even so much as to have claimed a rare Omega as her mate. My line will continue on through my children, as I have a female beta and male omega yet to reach the age of consent. Once they do, Jared will choose one of them as his mate.”

“And if he wins tomorrow?” the High Alpha asked, “Who will be your heir then?”

“My brother’s son will step up as Pack Heir.”

“Alpha MacShea,” the High Alpha turned and smiled at the female before him, winking at one of his favorite pack females and mate to his youngest son.

“Yes.”

“Since you are no longer a member of your home pack, I am going to allow Jared’s right to fight tomorrow with your father as his sponsor. Blood work on the children are not necessary as the oldest is my grandson, and I know you carried him within your body as Jensen being a Beta male lacks the ability to do so. Name your sponsor.”

“My sponsor is my first mate’s father, grandfather to my First Born Alpha son, High Pack Alpha Ackles.”

******************

Richard watched as his Alpha mate paced within their home waiting to hear what the North American Elders were going to decide. I was uncommon for the High Pack Alpha to sponsor anyone, lest of all of female. Autumn knew this and so did Alan, but Autumn was a True Alpha and that was the Ace up their sleeve tonight and tomorrow. Walking over, he pulled her against his chest and sighed into her neck. As an Omega, he was only an inch taller than Autumn and he loved the intimacy it allowed them. “You’re going to work yourself into an attack,” he mumbled.

Calming within his embrace, Autumn allowed him to pull her backwards until the couch was under them both. Arranging Autumn onto his lap, he nuzzled her neck until she was compliant under his hands.

“I hate how you can do this,” she sighed, as Jensen walked into the room followed by his father.

Looking down at Autumn and Richard, Jensen smiled, “Yeah, but without him and his amazing Omega pheromones, you’d be a walking talking panic attack. I’m glad he can calm you.”

“You’re happy, I take it the Elders have agreed?” Misha asked from floor where he was playing with Dmitri, his 18mos old pup, who had just learned he could choose to shift into his wolf form.

“Yes, they will allow Autumn to fight tomorrow,” Alan Ackles grinned, “On one stipulation.”

“What’s that?” Autumn asked, as she sensed Richard’s calming influence get even stronger.

“If you win, you must take an Alpha Consort,” Alan told her.

“So let me get this straight,” Jensen spun to look at his father, pissed at having this information withheld from him. “If a male Alpha wins, he can continue to be unmated for a length of two years, or if already mated, he can continue on his merry way and never taken another mate, especially if mated to an Omega. But because Autumn’s female, even though she already has three mates one of which is an Omega, she must take on another and an Alpha at that?”

“Yes.”

“That’s bullshit,” Jensen sighs, “That is so going to fuck up our home life. We work, the four of us. And what about Misha and I? This new guy isn’t going to have any desire for us, Richard thankfully will be cherish, but as Betas...”

“You are my mates, Jen. The three of you have earned your places in my life and in each others. Alpha or not, the new guy will have to earn his place in my bed and in Richard’s, and in yours and Misha’s if he chooses. I will be High Alpha and the new male will be a status Omega until I deem him worthy of our family.”

“You’d do that to an Alpha?” Alan asked her surprised.

“Yep,” Autumn said as she snuggled deeper into Richard’s embrace, “Because I know just who I’m going to choose.”


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn knew the Elders had kept her and her father’s heir as far from one another as possible today. This was her last fight, having beaten 5 other Alphas today. The last Alpha between her and the position of High Alpha was Jared Padalecki.

Her own family standing behind her, including her own teenage sons, Autumn watched her father’s family standing across the arena behind Jared. Her younger beta sister, hanging all over the Alpha, her own father beaming in pride as Alan and the Elders spoke to Jared and congratulated him on making it to the final round.

Autumn could feel Misha’s heat against her back as he came to stand behind her. “I want you to allow Jensen and I to pull back from the mating bond during this match.”

“Why?” she gasped, spinning around to look into his blue eyes that had always looked at her with such love and devotion.

“I believe that Alpha Padalecki is like you, a true Alpha, and he is going to try to force you to change as punishment for you accusations yesterday against him and your father, and if he can do that he will win by default. Richard is going to be your deciding factor. The more he can ground you and keep you calm the more of Padalecki’s will you can endure. You are going to need to allow him to weaken and then force him to change first and without a mate he is on his own. If Jensen and I pull back, it will make it easier on Richard. If we notice that you are losing, Jensen and I can strengthen the bond again and lend your our strength; however, you will lose some of Richard’s calming presence if we need to do that.”

“And you didn’t want me startled when it happened?” Autumn asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“No I didn’t,” he leaned down to brush a gentle kiss against her mouth. “You are the mother of my son, my friend, my Alpha. I would never want to cause you distress especially at a moment such as this.”

“Hey, where’s my kiss?” Jensen asks, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Leaning in to whisper, “Mish tell you what’s gonna happen?”

“Yeah,” she whispered back, as she turned her head to gently kiss him as she slowly felt them pulling back from their mental and emotional bond. She could gently feel them as they stepped back from her, but it was Richard who took over the majority of her mind and emotions as he took Misha’s place in her arms.

“I’ll keep you you, I promise,” he whispered.

Autumn smiled as she leaned into him and surrounded herself in the scent and deep serenity of her Omega. Richard was always the calm in the storm for all of them, always the one with the quick smile, joke or prank to lighten the mood, always the silent strength for his family. She truly felt sorry for any creature that was stupid enough to come between him, his mates and the children. Richard might be an Omega, but he was one of the best fighters she’d ever met, and his internal protectiveness overrode even Alpha commands when the children were threatened. She’d seen it firsthand three summers ago during a vacation when an older teen who’d just popped his first Alpha knot was harassing Gabriel, their than 13 year old son, who had just gone through his first heat as an Omega. Richard was fine at handling the boy without violence, but the boy’s father never stood a chance.

“You’re thinking too hard,” he whispered against her neck.

“I was thinking about when you kicked that Alpha’s ass three summers ago at the beach,” she laughed against his neck and tightened her arms even tighter around his neck.

“Yeah, doesn’t happen so often anymore, not since Alec went Alpha and became Gabe’s protector. That boy growls at anyone he even thinks is looking at his younger brother. You do know that it is Alec who is going to be the difficult one when you bring this new Alpha home. He’s 17 and aggressively protective of this family.”

“Gabe keeps him rather calm.”

“Yeah, til the new Alpha is the one that looks at Gabe wrong.”

“Hey,” she whispers, “Let’s not borrow trouble just yet. We have a good home life; those boys have three amazing fathers who have taught them the value of what it means to be a good man. We are all going to need to compromise, and I’ll talk to Alec. I know Jensen already has, but I’ll make a point to talk to our oldest. But first I have to survive the next 10 minutes.”

“I love you,” he whispered, stepping back from her.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, looking at every member of her family, “All of you.”

Snapping around, Autumn found herself walking toward a 6’4” male who was ripped with muscles and barely controlled anger. His hazel eyes were piercing into her, and she knew that her father was the one who had riled Jared up like this. His hatred for her was legendary because her mother had taken Autumn, her only child, and fled from her mate, Autumn’s father, in the middle of the night to protect Autumn. Her mother had overheard him speaking to his Beta mate, that he was going to arrange an accident for Autumn before she could bring shame to his name as a so called Alpha Female. Autumn’s mother had run as far as possible, finally stopping in the High Alpha’s territory, where Alan Ackles had taken them in and made them a member of his family pack. A position Autumn solidified when she and Jensen mated a few months later at age 15, after they’d discovered Autumn was pregnant with Alec, and then a year later when she and Richard mated at 16 when she became pregnant with Gabriel. Both the High Alpha, Jensen’s father, and pack’s Second, Richard’s father, were pleased with the matings and the grandchildren. Now Autumn had to face the man her own father had replaced her with, and she had every intention of destroying her father’s dreams, starting with Jared becoming the next High Alpha.

Stopping a few feet away from Jared, Autumn found and strengthened her bond to Richard, feeling his calmness descend over her. The calmer she became the more she could feel Jared gathering his anger and power as a True Alpha around him, just waiting for the High Alpha to give the command to start. Autumn waited, she didn’t want to give anything away quite yet. Let Jared and her father think they’d won, because in a few minutes, it wasn’t going to be Autumn on the floor defeated.

“Before this match begins,” Alan spoke to all the weres and then finally to Autumn and Jared, “The Elders placed stipulations to this fight for each of you last evening. Now I must ask for all to witness, Jared Padalecki, do you agree to the stipulations placed upon you should you win this final fight?”

“I do,” he growled out.

“Autumn MacShea, do you agree to the stipulations placed upon you and your family should you win this final fight?”

“I do,” she spoke with calm determination.

“Begin!” Alan yelled out, as both Alphas began to circle one another.

Less than a minute later, Jared stopped. “Poor little female, you’ve already lost this,” he smirked at her as he threw is power at her with an Alpha command to shift.

Autumn could feel her body respond to the dominate male in front of her, but with pure determination, stopped the shift from even beginning. She was no man’s bitch, especially someone who answered to her father. “No!” she growled out, feeling her eyes bleed to wolf as her own power rose from the depths of her soul as Jared continued to feed power into her.

Seconds became minutes as Autumn withstood Jared’s spoken and unspoken commands for her to shift and whimper for mercy at his feet. Autumn could feel the first cracks in her armor as she waited for Jared to tire himself out, and just as she felt the beginnings of her shift, Jensen and Misha flooded her with their strength and anger. Smirking, Autumn knew Jared was finished.

Jared was pissed, how was this pathetic female still standing in front of him as a human. Last night her father had assured him that she was weak Alpha, not even worthy of the title. She and her mother had stolen away in the night and causing Devon to lose his cherished Omega, Autumn’s mother. Jared hated her for what she had put his adopted father through. He watched her start to crumble and could hear his family yelling out in celebration, until something changed. He watched Autumn smirk and she simply said one thing to him, “Shift.”

Within seconds, Jared found himself looking up at the female from his place on all fours. “No!!!” his mind screamed, as she smirked down on him. He tried to change back, but found himself unable, she was keeping him in his wolf form. Jared could hear the High Alpha congratulating Autumn, as he came to stand in front of her.

“I have two things I must do before stepping down,” Alan told his successor as he stood before her. “First I must ensure your compliance for the Elders orders.”

Nodding, Autumn grinned at her father-in-law and then looked over to her family. Seeing them nod at her, she turned back around. “I have made my decision,” she tells him.  
Walking over to Jared, she grabs him by the scruff of the neck and orders him to shift back. When he is before her, kneeling, and naked, her hand fisted tightly in his hair, he finds himself facing the Elders, the High Alpha and his adopted father, with his back to Autumn’s chest as she crouches down behind him. “Elders, I have agreed to your stipulations, in that I must take an Alpha consort.” Autumn watched as her father’s face paled and Jared tightened up beneath her, “I choose Jared Padalecki,” she screamed before sinking her teeth into his neck in a claiming bite. Once Autumn knew that her bite would forever mark Jared’s neck and bind them together, she released him and stood up. Once again facing the Elders, she spit Jared’s blood out, showing her contempt for him as a mate. “Elders, as his Alpha, my first order of business is to protect my family. Until further notice, Alpha Padalecki will be stripped of his Alpha title and be ordered to live as a Pack Status Omega. I will be bringing him into my home, which includes not only my three mates, but I have an Alpha and Omega son and a toddler that Jared needs to prove he will not harm before he will regain his Alpha privileges. Should harm come to my family, Jared will come under Pack Law as a traitor and his punishment will be death and any pack harboring him will be slaughtered.”

“Agreed,” the Elders nodded.

Turning to face, Alan once again, Autumn kept her hand firmly on Jared’s head, forcing him to continue to kneel at her feet. “And the second thing you must do, High Alpha?”

“You need to name a Second,” Alan tells her.

“I am reserving the right to name an Alpha Second at this moment. I would like for one day Jared to take that position as my mate, but until then, Misha and Jensen will be working together to maintain the position of Pack Second. If for whatever reason,” Autumn continued as she noticed the Elder’s becoming jumpy, “Jared is unfit to step into the position of Alpha Second by the time my son becomes 19, I will name Alec as my Second. That will give Jared almost two years to prove his worth as a mate, protector, provider and father.”

Alan smiled at Autumn, as he resigned his position of High Alpha by baring his neck to Autumn in an act of submission.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared could hear the barely veiled threats his adopted father was screaming at the Pack Elders and the new High Alpha. His Alpha. “Christ,” he thought as humans moved boxes in and out of the High Alpha’s home. Autumn and her family, which now included him, were moving into the large estate, while Alan and his Beta wife were moving into the smaller family home that Autumn’s family had just vacated. He was waiting for his own belongings to arrive since Autumn had issued orders yesterday for them to be packed up and shipped to Wyoming. It shouldn’t have been that difficult since Jared had done most of it himself when he believed that no one could defeat him, and he’d be moving here as the new High Alpha. Sighing, he looked around at the room that would become his, and noticed a tiny black haired wolf cub at the door looking at him with bright blue eyes.

Sitting down on the floor, Jared remembered back to Autumn’s little speech about him proving himself, and part of that was being a father. Jared could still remember the thrill that word had given him, even through the embarrassment and humiliation he’d felt kneeling at her feet. He might hate his new mate, but he loved kids and always wanted to have his own pups, and at least if he could focus on the children, he could forget about their mother. “You must be Dmitri,” Jared smiled at the pup. Holding his hand out in a non threatening manner, he watched as Dmitri or Trey as he’d been told, slowly crept into the room, head and belly down, but his eyes never leaving Jared’s face. “Are you hiding from all the noise?” he asked, as Trey’s nose brushed the tips of his fingers.

Jared watched as the boy came closer, and he gently scratched behind the pups ears, as Trey finally crawled onto his lap and laid down until a loud crash spooked the little guy and he rushed behind Jared and quivered while leaving out these pathetic little whimpers. Making a decision, Jared gently shifted into his wolf form and curled around the pup. Trey snuggled up against Jared’s Alpha smell, which now held faint traces of his mother and fell asleep.

Jared, feeling content for the first time in days, curled tighter around his new son and watched the door. He didn’t know why Trey was wandering the house alone with all the activity, and could only assume he’d slipped out of his room. Eventually, someone would come looking for him, but until then Jared would simply enjoy a bonding moment with the youngest member of his new family, for the time being, the only one to trust him.

It was Gabriel who finally came looking for Trey, but apparently not the only one looking as Jared heard him yelling out, “I found him.” Opening his eyes and gently lifting his head, Jared watched the new boy coming into his room. If he was still viewed as an Alpha, it never would have happened, but as a Pack Status Omega, he was currently the lowest ranking wolf in this pack, which included some of the most influential werewolves in the country, and included both his new teenage sons. Jared could smell that this was the Omega pup of the household, Richard’s son by Autumn. He resembled his father Jared thought as the boy kneeled down.

“Sorry about this, one of the stupid fucking movers opened his bedroom door while he was supposed to be napping. We just realized he was missing. Misha freaked the fuck out on the guy, it was epic. Do you want me to move him?” Gabriel asked Jared, respecting that Jared was an Alpha and an adult. 

Jared liked the boy instantly for not treating him like a threat. Shaking his head in answer, Jared laid back down to continue watching over Trey, but never taking his eyes off of Gabriel, well at least until the scent of pissed-off and possessive Alpha slammed into him. Looking up Jared found himself staring at the oldest of the boys, Alec.

“Hey, jerk, you do realize that you’re reeking all over the house right?” Gabriel turned his head to glare at his brother.

“Screw you bitch. First I’m being yelled at for telling the movers to put both our shit in the same room, and then everyone’s freaking out cuz Trey’s missing, and now I find you both in here with him.”

“Let’s deal with this in reverse. One, he’s protecting Trey if you haven’t noticed and our baby brother is absolutely content curled against Jared sleeping I might add. No harm, no foul. Second, I found Trey and announced it loud enough that I know everyone heard me, and I can feel that my dad’s calmed so I know mom’s calmed which means Jensen and Misha are calm about it. Everyone knows where he is and I’d rather leave him here with an adult, who is now a member of our family I might add, than put him back in his room where he could escape again or the noises will freak him out. Third, why the hell are they bitching about us sharing a room?”

“More Alpha/Omega shit,” Alec tells him. “Something about being too young and waiting until we go to college. Same shit, new day.”

Jared watches as Gabriel’s face hardens in anger and he stands up walking over to his older brother and burying his face in his chest as Alec’s arms come up around the Omega. “That’s total bullshit,” Gabriel says, “Mom and Jensen were 15, and then Mom and Dad were 16. I’m 16 and you’re 17. Why was it fine for them to decide, but not for us?”

“I don’t know baby,” Alec whispers into Gabriel’s hair, as he gently rocked the young Omega in his arms.

As Jared watched he realized that they were mates, not just brothers but mates, which wasn’t common for werewolves when one was an Alpha and the other Omega and they were close in age, but it did happen, especially because it didn’t lead to genetic problems in offspring like it did for humans. They’d already bonded even if they hadn’t completed the process yet through claim bites. Jared would give a year’s salary in wagering they’d already had consummated the bond and he became even more sure when Alec tipped Gabriel’s head back and brought their lips together in a kiss that was all need, teeth and tongue. 

Well at least until Richard walked in, “You two do realize that if Jensen sees you he’s going to go ape shit on your asses?” causing them to jump apart.

“Shit Dad,” Gabriel pants out.

Shaking his head, he smirks at Jared, before turning back to the boys, “Listen, take the two rooms at the end of the hall that share the bathroom. You can sneak into one another’s room in the middle of the night as long as you’re back into your own beds before morning. But I swear, Alec if my son ends up pregnant I will personally remove your balls myself which means Gabe, you take your birth control like it’s your next religious experience. I don’t regret having you, but I do regret being 16 and I don’t want that for you, either of you because it sucked.”

“But you work from home Dad,” Gabriel looked at his father, asking a silent question.

“Yeah, I work from home, so I can raise you three mouthy pups,” Richard tells him with a slap to the back of his son’s head. “But it wasn’t always like that. First Autumn, Jen and I had to finish High School and then we moved everyone to Boston for college, and only after all of that was I able to stay home.”

“But Dad, you love me so, so, so much that you’d babysit while I finished school,” Gabriel grins at his father. “Cause I happen to know that Autumn wants more pups, and you wouldn’t mind getting pregnant yourself now that there’s a male Alpha in the mix, and I’m sure Jared here wants a few of his own, so what’s one more?”

“Alec, no balls, remember my threat,” Richard tells the boys, before turning to look at Jared. “Hey, they’re not letting us do anything, so you want to get out of here and maybe take Trey to the park?”

***********************

Jared carried Trey as he walked three blocks over to the pack park. Looking at Richard, he asks, “So I take it you’re ok with them being mates?”

Sighing, Richard glances at Jared, noticing how comfortable Trey is in the bigger male’s arms, especially now that they were able to convince the boy to shift into his human form. “I wasn’t when it first happened. Gabriel was getting ready to start his yearly heat...”

“Yearly, so that means he was only what 15?” Jared interrupts, knowing that young Omega’s only go through one heat a year until the age of 16 or 17 and then move onto the bi-annual heats until mating when it becomes every 4 months.

“14 actually and like a normal 14 year old he wasn’t keeping track of anything. Alec had just become an Alpha the week prior at 15. Well, off to school they went, and some asshole Senior cornered Gabe at the bus stop that morning. Alec went feral on the kid, and then rushed Gabe home and refused to leave his side for the next 3 days, growling at everyone who even opened the bedroom door. The bond started then with Alec’s possessiveness of Gabriel and Gabriel’s dependency toward his stronger Alpha brother, and it has slowly grown stronger. Misha and I do what we can because we understand that trying to keep them apart will make them take more risks to be together, and I really don’t want my son pregnant. Jensen doesn’t know I put Gabe on birth control, but if they’re going to do it, I want them safe.”

“You were young though right?” Jared asks, as he sits Trey in a baby swing and gives him a gentle push.

“16. We were on an overnight school trip when I started my bi-annual heats. I had no idea it was coming, no suppressants, nothing. Autumn had just had Alec a few months before, and when she realized what was happening, she pushed me back into my room and shut the door, growling and challenging everyone who tried to get to me. Finally the chaperones called my dad and Alan to come and get us. When the students and teachers left, they made Autumn and Jensen, who were already a mated pair, go in the room refusing to let them stay in the hall by themselves. The minute Autumn was in that room I jumped her. She ended up pregnant with Gabriel, and I ended up mated to both of them two months later. Those teachers were reprimanded for forcing an Alpha into a room with an unmated Omega.”

“They were thinking she couldn’t get you pregnant, right? Bet they never thought you’d knock her up?”

“You’d be right,” Richard laughed.

“So Autumn and Misha?” Jared asks.

“Actually, that started as Jensen and Misha,” Richard corrects him.

“Seriously?”

“Yep. Autumn and Misha happened well after Misha had already fallen for Jen. Misha met Jen back at Harvard. Then Misha started to pursue Jen, until he realized that Jen was mated with kids to not only an Alpha but also an Omega.”

“Hard to compete?” Jared asked.

“Exactly, but our Misha is smart and resourceful. He started looking at Pack Mating Laws, and discovered that an Alpha can take up to four mates, as long as the household can sustain itself financially. With that little piece of information, Mish went on a mission to make himself indispensible to our little family. He wormed his way into everyone’s heart with his rational thinking and his amazing cooking, and those eyes that, I’m sorry, are probably his most amazing feature. He always treated the boys as he own, and eventually Autumn and I fell in love with him too. And that’s a small free piece of advice, make yourself indispensible to the family. Find your strength and use it.”

“Autumn stripped me of my strength,” Jared gently growled at the Omega, but without any threat behind it.

“No, she stripped you of a title, nothing more. Autumn might be an Alpha, but she is so much more than that and so are you, and Jared, if you don’t know that, than she did you a favor by forcing you to find yourself beyond the werewolf stereotype you embrace.”

Gently pushing Trey again, Jared wonders where the evil Autumn is in all of this. Devon had convinced him that female Alphas were evil and corrupt, unfit to lead, unfit to be a mother which was why many of them were infertile. He’s starting to believe that perhaps his view of his female counterpart was wrong. Looking back to Richard, Jared tries to find his next question. Richard and Gabriel both seem to willing talk with him and he is thankful for that. This is his family now, and somehow he needs to find a way to fit in. “So Harvard?”

“Yeah, Jen and Misha are Harvard grads. Jen is an architect; Misha is a CFO for a big corporation located in Cheyenne. Autumn went to Boston College and is a big wildlife photographer.”

“And you?”

“MIT; I design computer games, and you my newest Alpha I hear are a lawyer.”

“Yeah, Stanford grad and although I will have to go and find a job, I have already passed the State of Colorado’s Bar Exam.”

“Civil, Business or Criminal?” Richard asks.

“Preternatural Criminal Defense,” Jared tells him. “Just because someone is a preternatural citizen doesn’t make them a monster; however, it does make them an easy target for the human police.”

“Oh, I love you already,” Richard tells him. “I’ll get you a job interview, my Dad’s looking for a new partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Late one night, after having been in Wyoming for about 2 months, Jared heard the door to his bedroom click open gently. He’d been up reading a police report for the case he’d taken yesterday when the smell of an Omega in heat reached him. Snapping his head around, he saw Richard standing in his doorway with Autumn standing behind him.

“What’s going on?” he asked, forcing his body to stay on the bed. His pack position was still beneath Richard’s, meaning this had to be his choice and not Jared’s.

“We...I...Please,” Richard finally managed to ground out as he turned into Autumn.

“Autumn?” Jared asked, as she gently guided Richard into the room and sat him on Jared’s bed.

“He wasn’t due for another heat for another month, and it’s different this time.”

“Different how?” Jared asked, as Richard curled around him and Autumn sighed out in exasperation before running her hands into Jared’s hair and gently forcing him to look at her.

“I intended to make you wait to physically mate with any of us, but because of our bond you are already tied to Richard through me and his body is responding to having a male Alpha near. I can only help with some of his desires now. He needs you too. I’m trusting you Jared, more than I should because Richard trusts you. Don’t hurt our Omega, please don’t make me regret this,” she asked, and with a final kiss to Richard’s forehead, she left the room.

“Please,” Jared heard the whimper from Richard as the door to his room closed.

“Shh, Richard,” Jared turned himself to see the Omega sat at his side. Gently bending down, Jared found Richard’s mouth with his own and was instantly hit with desire and want.

Pulling back with a gasp, Jared looked down at the blushing man. “I’m sorry, but I can’t control it anymore.”

A deeper growl was all the warning Richard had before he found himself captive, quite literally. Jared had both of his wrists in one hand, and with his other hand, he ripped his shirt right down the front and tossed the shredded remains to the floor. 

Normally, Jared preferred kisses easy and gentle, with the intent to explore and taste. All that changed the second his mouth crushed Richard and the taste of his heat exploded across his tongue, teeth biting and scraping, tongue so deep Richard was sure he was going to choke. 

But God, did he want more. “Devour me. Rip me to shreds. Just don't stop kissing me,” Richard’s moaned as Jared shifted on the bed to raise his body over the Omega beneath him and bringing their mouths back together.

When Jared finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless. Then he stopped just as his lips brushed over Richard’s jugular vein. "Delicious," he growled softly. 

Twisting his fingers in Jared’s hair, Richard pressed his mouth to his neck, all but begging to feel his teeth sink into flesh. Jared obliged without a word, tongue flicking out to taste before his canine’s pierced skin. The movements of Jared’s body mirrored the rhythm of his bite: hard and almost desperate. His hands slid hot against Richard’s chest, his sides, as Richard felt every sucking pull from his neck to his cock, the steady rhythm driving him mad with need. When Jared pulled away he lick the wound, urging it to heal

Jared could hear Richard in his head and feel the need rising even higher through the claim. Shit, he quickly thought, before Richard’s need dragged him back under, Autumn was gonna kill him. Suddenly his mouth was back down against Richard’s skin, licking and nipping his way down the Omega’s body, down to inner thighs, where Richard’s arousal was evident in the slick that had run down his thighs.

Richard could feel the Alpha’s groan more than hear it, as Jared licked him clean, his hot breath on his leaking cock, causing him to moan as he felt his cock responding to the pleasure of Jared’s tongue.

“You fucked Autumn tonight, didn’t you?” Jared growled from between Richard’s legs, “I can taste her on you. You taste amazing, like the sweetest cream, but together, you two are addicting.” And instantly, Jared’s burning mouth was back on Richard’s cock, his tongue flicking over his sensitive head and his mouth tightening and sucking, making Richard groan in pleasure. Jared looked up at him and with joy in his eyes he swallowed down the cock to the base. 

Richard felt Jared’s hand move to the base of his cock but then he moved it to his balls playing with them as his mouth bobbed on his cock. The hand slipped farther down until it was running through the slick that ran from his puckered hole, until one finger traced the opening before his finger slipped inside. Richard let out a growl of pleasure as Jared moved his finger around in his hole before gently adding a second and then a third, and with the work on his cock by Jared’s mouth he could not hold on any longer as Jared found that spot that whited out his vision before his body convulsed and letting out an animal cry he shot his cum into Jared’s mouth. Even through the post coitial bliss, Richard was surprised when Jared milked his cock getting out all the cum he could. His breathing was hard from the fantastic orgasm, even as the need still coursed through his body. Suddenly he felt Jared’s mouth on his, his body giving into him and he fed him his own cum, tongue dueling trying to find the clean taste of were under the salty cum coating both their tongues.

Jared rose from the bed to slide his boxers down his body, giving Richard his first glance at the hard cock between the Alpha’s legs, it was at least 10” and his knot was already swelling gently at the base, causing a rush of need to slam through his body. Richard could feel himself leaking slick in anticipation of Jared claiming his body before tying them together.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Jared mumbled as he brought their mouths together again, “But I think you’d be more comfortable on your knees.”

Helping Richard roll over, Jared knelt behind him and spread the globes of his ass apart, his long tongue started to lick the arousal from the Omega’s drenched hole. “I need you,” Jared growled, straightening his body up and lining himself up to Richard’s begging little hole and started to push. Suddenly it gave way and his head popped in. 

Slowly he started pushing and Richard could hear Jared groaning in pleasure as his cock was massaged by the muscles in his tight hole. 

“Fuck, Alpha,” Richard moaned, “Please more.” Finally he could feel the bump of Jared’s knot, he was all the way in, and then slowly he started pulling out hitting that sweet spot ripping a growl of pleasure from Richard.

“Christ Jared, just fuck me,” he growled to the Alpha at his back, and could feel Jared’s grin through their bond, before he gave him exactly what he asked for. Jared started slamming into Richard’s body as he continued to hit the spot again and again. Richard could feel him picking up the pace, as his cock was starting to stir again and he was starting to rocking back to meet Jared’s thrusts, until they turned from pounding to circular and an instant later, Richard felt his body stretch even further as Jared’s knot popped into his body and fully swelled, tying them together.

“Fuck,” Richard groaned, as the knot ground against his prostate with every small movement, he could feel the need to cum rising quickly and knew that Jared was almost there too. Richard heard Jared howl and with one last thrust into his ass he started to cum, triggering Richard to cum too. His ass muscles milking Jared’s cum from his knot as his chest and stomach were splashed with his own cum. 

Rolling, onto their sides, Jared pulled Richard against his chest, as his body still pumped load after load into the Omega’s body. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Jared asked, “How long does your heat usually last?”

“3 to 4 days, but never like this. Autumn has always been enough to control it, even though Jensen and Misha have helped in the past to make it more pleasurable. This is the first time I had an all consuming need to be fucked, and it wasn’t Beta dick I was craving,” Richard told him causing Jared to chuckle.

“You do realize that Autumn is going to have to swallow her pride and join us at some point, right? Eventually, you are going to need both of us.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be an issue. My heat will probably trigger hers and Gabriel’s with as strong as it is.”

“Autumn has heats?” Jared asked.

“She’s a fertile female, so yes. Nothing like mine, but stronger than a female Beta, but they only last for about 18 hours. I will guarantee she is crawling into your bed before the end of the night, because Jensen will be too busy with Alec and Gabriel and Misha will be too busy controlling Jensen.” 

********************

Jared was awakened in the early hours of the morning by the feeling of someone licking up his chest. Snapping his eyes open, he was met by the glowing green eyes of his Alpha Consort, and then the smell hit him, fertile female. “Shit,” he growled, rolling his hips up into where she was straddling his waist, already completely naked. “You and Richard are gonna kill me.”

Smirking, Autumn looked over at the sleeping Omega before glancing down at Jared, “Richard’s not in heat anymore.”

“What?” Jared turned his head to the Omega and tried breathing his scent in, it was difficult with sweet scent of Autumn filling his head, but eventually he found Richard’s scent, and found it softer and it triggered some primal protective part of his brain. “Mine,” his brain screamed.

“Ours,” Autumn whispered against his neck, causing Jared to turn his attention to the woman in his arms.

“You can read my mind?” he asked her, reaching up to wrap his arms around her shoulders and guide her flush against his chest.

“We are bonded, so yeah, this close with our Omega beside us sending out pregnancy hormones, yeah, I can read strong thoughts,” she whispered again, as she found her claiming mark, and licked over it.

“Preg...To whom?” Jared asked.

“He was only craving you and I last night and as I cannot impregnate him, seeing as I lack the equipment I would wager a guess and say to you. Now, anything else you wanna ask me or can we fuck?”

He stroked her soft hair and gazed into her beautiful bright green eyes. He needed to ask, “So do you get super aggressive or submissive during your heats?”

“Depends on the mate. Jensen and Misha like me submissive and Richard likes me aggressive. God do you smell good,” Autumn moaned trying to lean in to smell him again.

“Autumn,” he growled, using his Alpha voice, “Submit to me, right now for this moment in time, submit to me.” He waited a heartbeat, until she gave the briefest nods and the fight drained out of her and she became compliant in his arms. 

"I want to explore." Jared gently rolled her to her back and laid over her, careful not to hurt her. He looked down into his mate's face and held his breath for a moment. He still couldn't believe she was here. Finally, after all these weeks of sleeping alone, she was here. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead, the cheeks, on the nose. She giggled. He loved hearing her laugh, Richard was quite good at causing the sound, but this was first time he’d been the cause. He moved her hair off her shoulder and brought his nose down to take in her scent, always the strongest at the neck, mint and chocolate with an under tone of coffee. Amazing. He inhaled deeply, and his wolf howled in his head. He felt his wolf so close, needing to have her for himself.

"Autumn, I don't know how long I can keep my wolf from touching you. I haven’t been shifting with work and you’ve never welcomed me on your runs. That part of me is craving acceptance from you. Would you let him touch you?" He looked down at her, his eyes green mixed with brown. His face looked almost feral.

"I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bitch to you." Autumn looked into his eyes and knew she would trust him and his wolf. “Please shift.”

He smiled and seconds later, the wolf Jared was standing over her, watching her with the same eyes just glowing brighter. Her hand stroked his muzzle. He leaned down and brought his nose to her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him to do as he pleased. His tongue flicked out and lapped at her neck. The wolf wanted to bite his mate, take her, and keep her forever, but he understood. Autumn needed to accept his mark when she was in her right mind, not in the throes of heat. He would just taste her today. There would be time in the future.

He dropped his head and continued licking her neck, and down her chest to her breasts. He lapped at her nipples which immediately hardened. He heard Autumn moan and looked up and saw her mouth open, breathing deeply. She was letting herself enjoy this and wasn't scared of him. He was pleased. He loved her large breasts. He licked all around them, moving them with his nose and licking underneath. He gently closed his teeth over a hard nipple and pulled back, her nipple popping back as it slipped out of his grasp. Autumn let out a loud gasp and he looked up, afraid he had hurt her.

"Don't stop Jared, please, don't stop, it feels wonderful." She spoke in a breathy voice. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He could hear it. He could see her pulse jumping in her throat and saw the lust in her eyes. He dropped his head and went back to learning his mate's body. The scent from her pussy was getting stronger, but he forced himself to take his time. Wolf instinct told him to take his mate now, but he would not hurt her. He would protect her, and to do that, he knew he had to wait.

He continued investigating his mate's body. Her scent permeated the room. He needed to taste her now! He went back to his licking below her belly and found her slit. His nose pushed inside, and he inhaled deeply. He felt his cock hardening. She jumped a little when his nose bumped against her engorged clit. He looked up for a second to be sure she was OK.

"Keep going, please." Autumn was almost begging. She didn't want the big wolf to stop.

She gasped and lifted her hips as his tongue started lapping at her pussy. He couldn't get his fill, and he would take all of the juices she could give him. His tongue entered her swollen pussy and pushed as deeply as he could. Her moans increased as well as the pitch of her voice. Her juices flowed freely into his mouth, and he couldn't stop himself from drinking from her. He would never get his fill of her nectar, as long as they lived.

His tongue felt amazing plunging into her depths. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't stop herself from lifting her hips and bucking against his tongue. She wanted to feel his tongue as deep as it could go. She was on fire, and only his body could put it out. She felt his tongue hitting her cervix and she started to cum. Oh God, the pleasure.

He could hear her voice changing. She was moaning and her whole body was jerking and spasming. Her fluids ran freely into his mouth and he gulped them down. He felt her starting to relax, and he took a few slow, long licks from her ass to her clit and then laid down next to her, resting his large head on her chest. His green and brown eyes looking into her green ones.

Jared shifted back to his human body and Autumn launched herself at him. His big arms caught her as his lips met hers and her legs wrapped around his hips. His tongue explored her wet mouth as her hand wrapped around his massive dick.

He laid her back on the bed and took a pretty rosy nipple between his teeth and tugged gently. She cried out and tunneled her fingers through his hair. His thumb played with her clit as his middle finger slid into her pussy. She was shaking with arousal.

"Hurry dammit!" she panted. But he took his time and moved to her other breast, suckling the nipple there. Her orgasm hit her and her juices flowed harder. Her eyes opened wide when she felt his dick poke at her mouth. She looked up into his face with question.

"Suck it." That was all she needed to hear. Her lips wrapped around the head and her hand around the base, although he only allowed for a brief moment.

"That's enough." He pulled her face up for a kiss, before sliding down to get between her legs. Her sexy mound was throbbing and glistening with her juices. He slid his hard dick into her slowly. He moaned and hooked her legs with his arms. With a final push, he was all the way in. she ground herself onto his penis and grabbed his arm. She dug her nails into his skin as he withdrew and hammered back into her cunt. 

He made her scream, writhe until another orgasm hit. He still continued along to his own peak. She could feel that his knot growing, tying her pussy to him. It was bigger than she’d imagined, the size of a baseball. She cried out as their orgasms hit. His jizz sprayed her pulsing walls. 

They lay panting, tied together and slick with sweat. "Wow," Autumn whispered.

"Yeah,” Jared answered, gently rolling both onto their side, “It's never been this way for me, ever. Until last night with Richard and now with you."

"I think I'll keep you," she smiled at him, before burrowing into his arms and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn and Richard both felt the change in the house as they came awake. Glancing at one another over Jared’s chest, they crawled out of bed and scrambled into some clothing.

“What?” Jared asked, being startled awake.

“Don’t know, but something’s wrong?” Richard said as he hurried out of the room.

Grabbing some sweats, Jared followed Autumn out of the room and into the living area, where Alec had his father by the throat against the wall. “Don’t you ever threaten my mate or my children again,” Alec was screaming, as Misha was trying to keep Gabriel calm and Richard was just standing there in shock.

Finally, Autumn shoved herself between her son and mate, while growling, “Back the fuck off Alec! Separate now!” Pushing Alec back, Autumn stood between the over aggressive Alpha and pissed off Beta. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Gabriel’s pregnant,” Jensen yelled around Autumn at Alec. “I fucking warned you, you reckless little shit.”

“I’m not pregnant,” Gabe yelled out. “Christ Jensen, will you calm down and listen to yourself.”

“Jared! Smell him, he’ll smell similar to Richard if he is,” Autumn ordered.

“Wait! Richard’s pregnant?” Misha asked.

“One thing at a time Mish, please?” Autumn pleaded as Jared slowly approached Gabriel. The growls coming from Alec were growing louder with every step closer.

“Christ Alec,” Autumn stepped into her son’s personal space, “You need to calm down right now.”

“I can’t,” Alec whispered as Jared got close enough to Gabriel to scent him.

“Well that would explain Alec’s hyper-aggressiveness,” Jared said, stepping back from Gabriel and looking to Autumn, “It’s faint, maybe two hours into it, but he’s definitely pregnant. Richard and you are stronger but it’s there.”

“Mom?” Gabriel cried, collapsing, Misha the only thing keeping the boy from hitting the floor.

Autumn immediately was holding her son as he sobbed into her arms, “I took my birth control. I’ve never missed it, ever.”

“Shh, baby, it’s ok. We’ll help you, you and Alec aren’t alone.” The last bit was directed at Jensen right before he threw himself at his son, but hit the brick wall that was Jared instead.

“Move!” Jensen snarled.

“No! We have three pregnant pack members in this house. Do you want to risk their health for your own anger? You’re responding to Autumn and Richard’s pregnancy as much as Gabriel’s. You need to calm down,” Jared yells at him.

“You fucking knocked up two of my mates and my son disobeyed me by sleeping with and knocking up Gabriel. Tell me how I’m supposed to calm down?” Jensen growled at the Alpha standing in front of him.

“Simple,” Jared growled at him, and dropping his voice an octave, Jared commands him, “Calm the fuck down.”

Immediately Jensen looks ready to collapse as Misha catches him. “What did you do to me?” Jensen asks dizzily, trying to sort through his own thoughts.

“I took your anger away,” Jared tells him.

“You shouldn’t be able to do that,” Misha tells the man standing in front of them, “Not until Autumn gives you back Pack favor.”

“Autumn and I are equals, I have allowed the Status Omega because she ordered it and pack hierarchy makes her my Alpha, it never stripped me of what I really am. I am more than just the title of Alpha, it is part of who I am, what I am,” Jared tells them both. “Now can someone tell me the odds of Gabriel’s birth control failing?”

“Not as high as two different Omega’s birth control failing on the same night to two different Alphas,” Richard tells him, before he looks at Autumn.

“Who ordered the last batch?” Autumn asks, still sitting on the floor holding Gabriel.

“I did,” Richard tells her, “And I’m the one who signed for them at the door when they were delivered two weeks ago.”

“All three at the same time?” she asks.

“Just like every month,” he tells her, kneeling down behind Gabriel so the 16 year old could be held between both his parents.

“What were the odds the two of you would come to me once you went into heat?” Jared asks, feeling sickened by what he thinks has happened.

“Slim to none,” Jensen responds.

“Except, whoever did this didn’t know about Alec and Gabriel.”

“What do you mean whoever did this?” Alec growled.

“Someone had to fuck with the birth control, and figured Richard and Autumn would go into heat and at least one of them would end up pregnant. Someone is trying to make Autumn weak, and what is the weakest time for a female or male Omega?”

“Pregnancy,” Misha whispers. “But Pack Law dictates you cannot challenge anyone during a pregnancy.”

“Unless they are trying to prove that pregnancy makes her weak. Christ Autumn, I think your father might be behind this,” Jared tells her. 

“Can we prove it?” she asks.

“He’d have covered his tracks really well, so no not unless you can get someone to crack and considering the pharmacy is a human one your Alpha status won’t work.”

“Why would he do this?” Richard asks.

“Because he hates Autumn, blames her for his own issues. I know your mom left to protect you Autumn, I asked her. I know through living with you the last two months that you are not the person I was lead to believe you were and your father is delusional. If he can prove that you are not fit to lead, as your Alpha Consort I would become High Alpha. And considering I have not personally mated to Jensen and Misha, he could still hold me to my promise to mate either your brother or sister.”

“Is that what you want?” she quietly asks.

“Your sister is a conniving, self-centered bitch,” Jared growls, “and your brother is a sniveling little brat. I had every intention of taking another mate of my choosing as soon as possible. But even if I did or had wanted that life, both you and Richard are carrying my pup, and I will guarantee your father didn’t count on that, or that after you claimed me, we’d actually consummate the bond making it permanent, and well I sorta claimed Richard last night.”

“Really?” Autumn asks Richard over Gabriel’s head.

“Ohhh yeah and it was amazing,” Richard tells her with a smirk.

“Idiot,” she grins as him before turning back to Jared. “So what, my father figured he’d have you named as High Alpha, you’d have broken the claim because there was to be nothing to hold it together? Then one of his kids in as your mate? That about cover it?”

“That and he’d push me to have you executed which is why I think the Elders made the stipulation that if I’d have won, I had to name you my Second. But it doesn’t matter, none of it does. I’m not going anywhere, I don’t want to anymore. I, you all, this is my family now,” he finally whispered.

“What changed your mind?” Misha asks from his place next to Jensen who he’d not so gracefully helped to sit on the couch.

“Trey, Gabriel and Richard were the original reasons I decided to give this life a chance. And I’ve watched, abeit from the outsides, as this family interacts with one another. How you all move together so completely and I want that for myself and my pups. I want to belong to a family that is about the love shared among the members and less about the political power every move will offer. I’m no longer a pawn in the life that is Devon MacShea; I’d much rather be the Queen that protects my King, my Alpha, in the life that is Autumn MacShea.”

“You know,” Richard grins at him, “I think I just fell in love with you again.”

Grinning back, Jared tells him, “You do realize Autumn’s right and you are an idiot?”

“Yep, but I’m your idiot now too; your pregnant idiot. And just for that statement, you are going to be making so many late night food runs.”

“So what now?” Alec asks, as he leans against the wall and slides down to the floor.

“Now we go about like nothing’s wrong,” Autumn tells her son, as she gently nudges Gabriel over to Alec; both looking calmer and happier once Gabriel was in Alec’s arms. “The only thing this truly changes is Gabriel and the person I was going to let breed me next. It should have been Jensen and not Jared, since Richard was going to talk to Jared about fathering a pup before his next heat which would have solidified Jared’s place in our family. However, since there is nothing we can do to change the father of my pup, Jen will have to deal until next time.” Standing up, Autumn joins Jared in the middle of the room.

“There is one thing,” Richard says standing up and looking at both his Alphas, “Our Omega son is pregnant and partially bonded to the pup’s father. I want Gabriel claimed before the baby is born.”

“But...” Jensen tried to interrupt.

“No, Jen. Everything you’ve been against is pointless now. They are mates with a baby on the way. I will not have Gabe be an unclaimed pregnant Omega. They wanted to be adults and have an adult relationship, then they are going to have adult consequences to their actions. My grandchild will be raised by mated parents with a claim on one another.”

“Fine,” Jensen tells his family, slumping back against Misha’s side.

“Good,” Alec tells the group, “Then I’m moving Gabe’s shit into my room this afternoon and you all can suck my dick if you don’t like it. His room can be the nursery.”

“And how are you going to buy all the things this nursery is going to need?” Jensen condescendingly asks his son.

“Fuck, do I look like I run out and spend money on useless things. I wear my clothes until they are falling apart, and only splurge on things that I really truly want, like my Ipod, things I will use over and over again. My car is paid off and I have about $5000 in the bank right now, and 30 sketches currently being bid over as we speak. I’ll take care of my mate and pup.”

“You’ve been selling your sketches? Since when?” Jensen asks. 

“Since Gabe wanted a car of his own. I was going to use the money from the sketches to put a down payment on a car for him.”

“Well help Gabe get a car,” Autumn said holding up her hand stopping Alec’s tirade before he got started, “Just like we helped you. You can make the payments if you want, but we’ll at least help with a sizable down payment.”

“Fuck this,” Jared tells the group, “Where’s my phone?”

“Who are you calling?” Richard asks.

“Devon. He has seriously fucked with the wrong Alpha,” Jared growls, as the scrolls through the contacts on his phone.

“You or Autumn?” Misha asks, smirking at the very pissed off Alpha as he starts to pace waiting for the line to be answered. Misha watched as Jared’s eyes started to bleed into wolf as his anger started to spike again. Autumn’s did that on occasion when anger and/or aggression became its strongest.

When the phone was finally answered, Jared wasted no time in confronting his adoptive father about his family. “What the hell did you do Devon?”

“Jared? I see she’s finally letting you make phone calls now. How are you son?”

“Don’t son me, you bastard. What did you do?”

“Jared, calm down. I’m just following through with the plan to make you High Alpha. Autumn needs to be relieved of her duties for that to happen. Why? Let me guess, her and that Omega finally went into heat and now she’s pregnant to him again,” Devon laughed into the phone, not hearing the throaty aggression filled growls directed toward him threw the phone.

“So it was you?” Jared growled, “You paid someone to fuck with the birth control. What exactly did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, not personally,” Devon tells him smugly. “Nothing will ever come back to me or you. So tell me, who did that whore daughter of mine end up pregnant too?”

“Me!” Jared roared, “The pup she is carrying is mine and so is Richard’s. They are carrying my pups, my heirs. But you know what pisses me off, Devon? It’s not that you fucked with a few adults who were thinking about getting pregnant already, but you fucked with two of my sons, your grandsons. Your little stunt caused my 16 year old step-son to become pregnant because the birth control he was counting on didn’t fucking work, it didn’t work and now he’s pregnant to his 17 year old mate. They weren’t ready for kids, and I promise you that if I can prove any of this, you will pay damages. You fucked with my kids, my pups, my mates, my family. Don’t help me, help yourself. If I so much as think you are fucking with my family again, I will personally tear you apart.” Once he hangs up, it takes every ounce of strength he possesses to not hurl the phone at the wall, shattering it.

“Feel better?” Autumn asks him.

“No,” he tells her. “He did it, smug piece of shit laughed about it.”


End file.
